miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Rochi'Octavija/Mira Patil
Postać w budowie. |przezwiska = Brak, z uwagi na krótkie imię. |płeć = |gatunek = Człowiek |wiek = Piętnaście lat. |miejsce zamieszkania = New Delhi, Indie (dawniej) Paryż (obecnie) |rodzina = Purnima Patil (mama), Akash Patil (ojciec), Ishani Patil (młodsza siostra), Kiran Patil (starszy brat), Manas (wujek). |przyjaciele = Yeo Eun-Yeong Astrid Stern Suzanne Bonheur |miłosne zainteresowania = wkrótce. |wrogowie = Biedronka (jako Karma). Czarny Kot (jako Karma). |moce = Tworzenie klatek z pnączy, kontrolowanie roślin oraz komunikacja z nimi (jako Karma). |broń = Kijek z pnączy (jako Karma). }} Mira Patil - {z Sans. Mira - "morze, ocean") - jest niedawno przybyłą do Paryża, uczennicą Collège Françoise Dupont. Ma piętnaście lat, urodziła się w Indiach i tam spędziła znaczną część swojego życia. Mało podróżowała, przeprowadzka do Paryża spowodowana zmianą pracy ojca zmusiła ją do zamknięcia pewnego rozdziału w swoim życiu, sprawiła że stała się bardziej otwarta na ludzi i zaczęła z radością uczyć się języków obcych, w czym odnalazła jedną ze swoich pasji. Podczas odbywającego się w szkole konkursu florystycznego, praca Miry zostaje zniszczona przez co dziewczyna ulega złym emocjom i staje się idealną ofiarą dla Władcy Ciem, który z pomocą Akumy przekształca nastolatkę w Karmę - kobietę-roślinę żądną wymierzenia sprawiedliwości tym, którzy skrzywdzili ją od czasu pobytu w Paryżu. Osobowość 'Mira' Mira przy pierwszym spotkaniu zdaje się być zaspana, nieco naburmuszona dziewczyną która ucieka gdzieś myślami. Ma naprawdę słabą koncentrację i trudno jest jej skupić się na wielu rzeczach naraz., lecz jeśli znajdzie sobie jedno zajęcie to zawsze wkłada w nie sto procent serca, tak jak w przypadku roślin czy muzyki. Mira posiada również swoje małe dziwactwa i przyzwyczajenia które dla otoczenia zdają się być zupełnie niezrozumiałe - doskonałym przykładem jest to, że dziewczynie zdarza się mówić do roślin lub zwierząt traktując je niczym myślących ludzi. Dziewczyna bardzo ceni sobie porządek wokół siebie, twierdzi że nie jest w stanie pracować kiedy widzi bałagan. Zdarzało się nawet ze będąc w urzędzie wraz z rodzicami, dziewczyna układała w idealne stosiki ulotki zachęcające do uczestnictwa w różnych aktywnościach publicznych. Jest o dziwo typem chomika który uwielbia otaczać się przedmiotami, zwłaszcza tymi starymi, co pokazuje jej wielką sentymentalność, przy okazji Mira świetnie panuje nad tym by utrzymać rzeczy w wykreowanej przez siebie wizji porządku. Mira nade wszystko ceni sobie lojalność. Nie wyobraża sobie że można by zdradzić swoich przyjaciół czy ukochaną osobę i postępuje zgodnie ze swoim własnym "kodeksem moralnym", Mira w ludziach prócz nielojalności nie lubi hipokryzji. Hipokryzja jest czymś czego po prostu się brzydzi. Bardzo ważne dla dziewczyny jest by w szkole wykreować sobie wizerunek słownej i lojalnej, godnej zaufania osoby. Mira niestety ma także dość przykrą cechę którą jest zbyt szybkie ocenianie ludzi na podstawie pierwszego wrażenia - dopiero z czasem i w miarę poznawania danej osoby daje się przekonać że owszem, pierwsze wrażenie było zbyt przyjemne aczkolwiek było błędne. Przez większość swojego życia, Mira żyła w cieniu swojego starszego brata co sprawiło że nie potrafi do końca otworzyć się na innych ponieważ jest przekonana o tym że nikt i tak nie będzie chciał wysłuchać tego co ma do powiedzenia. Nastolatka jest także osobą której wachlarz emocji potrafi diametralnie się zmienić, z wielkiego szczęścia przejść do wybuchu płaczu i odwrotnie. Ma problemy z panowaniem nad swoimi emocjami, przez co w przeszłości uczęszczała na terapię. Nierzadko działa a dopiero potem myśli o konsekwencjach czynów i chociaż Mira nie raz żałowała tego co zrobiła, to czasu nie może cofnąć. Ilekroć by nie próbowała jakoś wpłynąć na swoją osobowość, zawsze popełnia ten sam błąd który koniec końców sprowadza ją do płaczu i tupnięcia z oburzenia nóżką. Szczęśliwie, jak zostało wspomniane Mirze bardzo łatwo przechodzą napady złości i równie łatwo wybacza innym wyrządzone krzywdy, ale musi minąć odstęp czasu, wystarczy by znowu została sprowokowana i jej gniew ponownie wybucha niczym wulkan. Potrafi twórczo myśleć i zająć się sama sobą - praktycznie nigdy nie dopada ją uczucie znudzenia. Mira potrafi chować w sobie głębszą urazę, szczególnie do osób które nie starają się na poprawę swojego wizerunku w jej oczach lub szczególnie naraziły się dziewczynie. To zdecydowanie dusza humanistki której marzy się zmienianie świata...na swój własny sposób, lecz z powodu słomianego zapału, plany na przyszłość Miry kończą jedynie na papierze. Jest ciekawa otaczającego ją świata. 'Karma' Pod postacią Karmy, jedynym pragnieniem Miry było ukarać tych, którzy - jej zdaniem na to zasłużyli. Stała się o wiele bardziej pewna siebie i stanowcza. Używając roślin tworzyła pułapki w których zamykała wszystkie osoby, które naraziły jej się odkąd przybyła do Paryża. Autentycznie wierzyła że to co robi jest stuprocentowo słuszne a co gorsza - wierzyła że ma prawo do karania innych za popełnione czyny. Wygląd 'Zewnętrzny' Mira to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o lekko umięśnionej (zwłaszcza na ramionach) budowie ciała. Jej karnacja ma barwę mlecznej czekolady pomieszanej z kawą. Rysy twarzy dziewczyny są dość typowe dla jej pochodzenia, posiada dobrze zarysowany, zakończony małym "garbem" nos oraz pełne, duże usta które ładnie wtapiają się w odcień jej skóry. Brwi Miry są czarne, tak samo jej ścięte asymetrycznie włosy chociaż ostatnimi czasy ozdobiła je kolorowymi pasemkami. Dłonie nastolatki maja kształt łopatkowaty, zaś paznokcie (których nigdy nie maluje, ponieważ za nic w świecie nie ma ku temu predyspozycji i kończy się to bałaganem i pobrudzonymi lakierem dłońmi) są lekko zaokrąglone i nieco jaśniejsze od skóry. W jej lewym uchu widoczne są trzy, pozłacane kolczyki o kulistym kształcie. 'Codzienny' Na co dzień Mira zakłada legginsy barwy ciemnego granatu które wykończone są pomarańczowymi ornamentami. Do tego nosi bezowy sweterek z kołnierzem i przymocowanymi do niego ściagaczami, jego rękawy sięgają aż dłoni Miry. Sweterek ozdobiony jest podobnie co legginsy. Do tego nastolatka ubiera jasne balerinki z perełkami a we włosy wplątuje gumeczki ze sztucznymi kwiatami. Krótszą część swojej fryzury dodatkowo upina kolorowymi spinkami. 'Super-złoczyńca' Jako Karma dziewczyna jest znacznie wyższa niż zwykle. Jej karnacja przybiera niebieską barwę, gdzieniegdzie wykończoną zielonymi muśnięciami. Jej tęczówki zmieniają barwę na granatowo-żółtą a oczy stają się znacznie większe. Źrenice Miry również zmieniają barwę - są jasno granatowe. Dziewczyna nie posiada brwi a jedynie imitującą je, zielona ozdobę na czoło która przypomina pnącze. Włosy Karmy sięgają jej ud i są rozpuszczone - również one zmieniły kolor lecz znacznie mniej wyraźnie niźli jej skóra, są one czarno-granatowe i u góry zdobią je kolorowe kwiaty. Uszy nastolatki zdają się przypominać liście a wargi ma pomalowane czerwoną pomadką. Ręce super-złoczyńcy pokrywają pnącza zaś na prawym nadgarstku ma umieszczoną bransoletkę - przedmiot gdzie skryła się Akuma. Bransoletka jest ozdobiona ostrymi kolcami, tak samo laska - broń dziewczyny. Nastolatka ubrana jest w strój na który składają się niebiesko-różowe, przylegające do ciała spodnie i symetryczna, "sukienka" z wycięciem na plecach barwy niebiesko-zielonej. Na szyję ma założony masywny naszyjnik. Jej buty to obwiązane pnączami balerinki. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzice Miry - Purnima oraz Akash są znanymi deweloperami. Mogą pozwolić sobie na dostatnie życie. W dzieciństwie Mira bardzo często zostawała pod opieką niani. Relacje dziewczyny z rodzicami można określić jako chłodne. 'Rodzeństwo' Brat Starszy brat Miry, Kiran, do duma rodziców, obrał wybrany przez nich kiwrunek zawodowy i szybko wyfrunął z rodzinnego gniazdka. Obecnie ma 25 lat i mieszka wraz ze zwoją narzeczoną w rodzimym kraju. Mira nigdy nie miała z nim dobrych relacji, zawsze miała poczucie że tkwi w jego cieniu a odkąd pojawiła się Ishani, to uczucie jedynie przybrało na sile. Kiran względem siostry również jest dość chłodny i nie wykazuje większego zainteresowania jej osobą. Siostra Młodsza siostra Miry, Ishani, jest obecnie oczkiem w głowie rodziców co bardzo denerwuje nastolatkę. Mira nie znosi zajmować się niemowlakiem, z resztą nigdy nie chciała mieć młodszego rodzeństwa. 'Dalsza rodzina' Wujek Mira uważa swojego wujka Manasa za osobę ekscentryczną która posiada swoje własne, wyjątkowe poczucie humoru. Od zawsze {ku zdziwieniu lub niezadowoleniu) krewnych nowymi, szalonymi ideami na interes. Mężczyzna działa pod wpływem chwili, żyjąc teraźniejszością i niezbyt zwraca uwagę na możliwe konsekwencje swoich czynów, w skrócie mówiąc jest takim Piotrusiem Panem. Agencja detektywistyczna którą zaczął prowadzić w Paryżu jakiś czas przed przeprowadzką Miry była jednym z jego "idei na biznes" lecz i ona okazała się niewypałem, chociaż mężczyzna próbuje ile sił starczy by uratować biznes. Mama Miry uważa że jej bratu wszelkie "genialne" idee przejdą jak ręką odjął kiedy tylko znajdzie sobie kobietę i na własną rękę próbuje go swatać, jak dotąd z niepowodzeniem. Ostatnimi czasy musiał sprzedać swój apartament w Paryżu i obecnie zamieszkuje w wynajmowanym przez rodziców Miry mieszkaniu niedaleko centrum Paryża. 'Zwierzak' Mira nigdy nie posiadała zwierząt, kiedyś próbowała przekonać rodziców do adopcji pupila lecz oni surowo odmawiali i och zdanie w kwesti posiadania w domu zwierząt nie uległo zmianie. 'Przyjaciele' Yeo Eun-Yeong Mira w kilka dni po przeprowadzce do Paryża poznała Eun-Yeong, młoda Koreankę której mama - podobnie jak rodzice Miry, przeprowadziła się do Paryża w celach zarobkowych. Eun-Yeong bardzo szybko zyskała zaufanie Miry i łatwo znalazły wspólny temat. Eun-Yeong, podobnie jak Mira nie urodziła się we Francji i równiez przechodziła przez trudną drogę do akceptacji ze strony nowego otoczenia i pogodzenia się z przeprowadzką. Zbliżyło je wiele wspólnych tematów, i chociaż czasem nie obywa się bez kłótni, szybko zostają one puszczone w niepamięć. Astrid Stern Suzanne oraz Astrid, Mira poznała dzięki Eun-Yeong. początkowo obie dziewczyny do końca nie mogły pogodzić się z tym że w ich "paczce" pojawiła się czwarta persona, i Mira nie czuła się zbyt przyjemnie w ich towarzystwie. Eun zajęło dłuższą chwilę zanim zorientowała się że coś jest nie tak aczkolwiek wystarczyła szczera rozmowa z Astrid oraz Suzanne by unormować sytuację. Suzanne Bonheur 'Znajomi' Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka Marinette pierwszego dnia szkoły wydała się być Mirze bardzo roztrzepana ale w gruncie rzeczy uroczą dziewczyną. Dopiero w późniejszym czasie zachowanie Marinette zaczęło dawać się czarnowłosej we znaki. Ileż można spóźniać się na lekcje pod rząd lub zapomnieć pracy domowej? Mira kręciła głową z politowaniem na widok wpadającej do klasy zapominalskiej Marinette i jakkolwiek początkowo myslała że mogłyby zostać dobrymi znajomymi jeśli nie przyjaciółkami, tak teraz Marinette tak na dobra sprawę jest Mirze zupełnie obojętna. Mira, odkąd tylko pojawiła się w Paryżu słyszała o Biedronce wiele niesamowitych rzeczy, lecz podchodziła do tego z dystansem. Biedronka, jako osoba, wydała jej się być po prostu zbyt idealna by mogła być prawdziwa i mieć prawdziwie dobre intencje, przecież równie dobrze mogła to wszystko robić po prostu na pokaz by w późniejszym czasie wbić wszystkim zdobytym zwolennikom nóż w plecy. Mira śmiała się czasami z szumu jaki jest robiony wokół Biedronki - chociażby to że telewizja nagrywa chyba każdą walkę "Biedronka & Czarny Kot VS super złoczyńca", sprzedawane są zabawki i figurki z podobiznami super-bohaterów a nawet powstał o nich animowany film. Biedronka w oczach Miry zyskała na wartości dopiero wtedy, kiedy uwolniła ją od Akumy. Nie sprawiło to rzecz jasna, że Mira nagle zaczęła być jej wielką fanką i krzyczeć z zachwytu "Oj jaka jesteś super, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczna!" lecz przestała pubklicznie wyśmiewqać jej pracę a nawet zaczęła odrobinkę ufać kropkowatej bohaterce i chociaż nie przyzna się do tego, Mira jest jej oraz Czarnemu Kotu bardzo wdzięczna że uwolnili ja od mocy Władcy Ciem. Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot Jako ze chłopak jest znanym modelem, Mira na prawie każdym przystanku i w prawie każdej gazecie napotykała jego zdjęcia. Z uwagi na to ze dziewczyna ma niezbyt poprawną tendencję do szybkiego oceniania ludzi, wyrobiła sobie o blondynie niezbyt przyjemne zdanie nawet nie zamieniając z nim słowa. Stało się tak być może dlatego że od dziecka Mira gardzi wszelkimi gwiazdkami i innymi sławnymi osóbkami i sama nawet nie do końca wie dlaczego tak jest. kiedy tylko dziewczyna napotkała na szkolny,m korytarzu Adriena, postanowiła że będzie go unikać, tym bardziej że widziała jakie ma grono zwolenników i wzdycha do niego połowa damskiej społeczności szkoły, znając samą siebie Mira stwierdziła że po prostu mogłaby powiedzieć o parę słów za dużo a nie chce robić sobie wrogów w nowej szkole. Podsumowując - Mira nie przepada za Adrienem, uważa że stał się rozpoznawalny jedynie z faktu bycia synem Gabriela Agreste. Początkowe zdanie Miry na temat Kota było bardzo podobnie do odczuć dziewczyny względem Biedronki - uważała ze tak jak kropkowata bohaterka, Kot wszystko co robi, to robi na pokaz a nie z troski o Paryż i jego mieszkańców. Po pokonaniu Karmy, Mira zaczęła bardziej doceniać pracę zielonookiego superbohatera. Lila Rossi Mira, jak znaczna - o ile nie cała - część szkoły niemal od razu uwierzyła w historyjki Lili, słuchając ich z zapartym tchem. Bardzo zazdrościła Lili tak ciekawego życia jakiego wg. historii opowiadanych przez siebie prowadziła Włoszka. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, kiedy Lila zaczynała gubić się we własnych kłamstwach, do Miry zaczęło docierać że zwyczajnie dała się oszukać. Co dziwne nie ma o to pretensji do Lili ani nie odczuwa chęci zdemaskowania jej - Mira żal czuje jedynie do samej siebie że tak łatwo dała sobą zmanipulować i zamydlić sobie oczy, a przecież podobno tak wspaniale zna się na ludziach.... Chloé Bourgeois i Sabrina Raincomprix Jeśli chodzi o Sabrinę to Mira szczerze jej współczuje. Nie uważa dziewczyny za głupią czy dziwną że zadaje się z Chloe lecz wręcz za godną pochwały, a to dlatego że wytrzymuje w towarzystwie blondynki i jest dla niej mimo wszystko najprawdziwszą przyjaciółką. Rose Lavillant Mira sądzi że Rose to świetna kumpela i urocza osoba. Alya Césaire i Nino Lahiffe nastolatka poznała Alyę oraz Nina kiedy Ci stanęli w jej obronie na szkolnym korytarzu, podczas zaczepek w wykonaniu Chloe. Co prawda Mira nie słuchała uwag blondynki bo szczerze nie obchodziła ją jej opinia, lecz czyn Alyi i Nina zrobił na niej wrażenie. Wydali jej się być bardzo sympatycznymi osobami, aczkolwiek nie poczuła by mogli się zaprzyjaźnić. Pomimo że Mira ma dość chłodny stosunek do Biedronki, podziwia to z jaka pasja Alya śledzi dokonania bohaterki i jak świetnie prowadzi swojego Biedrobloga. Czarnowłosa życzy parze wszystkiego co najlepsze. Kagami Tsurugi Mira nie przepada za Kagami, a to z uwagi na jej oschły charakter i na korytarzu raczej jej unika. Pomimo tego, Mira podziwia talent sportowy Azjatki oraz to, jak bardzo jest zżyta ze swoją tradycją rodzinną i dba o jej dobre imię. Mira jest również pod wrażeniem ogromnej samokontroli Kagami. 'Inne' Pan Dyrektor Damocles Jakkolwiek Mirze dyrektor nowej szkoły był obojętny, tak z czasem zaczęła go po prostu nie lubić. Wszystko z powodu tego, jak łatwo mężczyzna daje się zastraszyć osobom wyższym od niego rangą jak przykładowo ojciec Chloe, burmistrz Paryża. Mira wyrobiła sobie o mężczyźnie niezbyt przychylną opinię. Czasem przy koleżankach opowie jakiś niewinny żart z dyrektorem w roli głównej. Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' 'Muzyka' Przygoda Miry z muzyka zaczęła się kiedy dziewczyna miała może z 10 lat. Od zawsze uwielbiała słuchać muzyki, był to jedyny znany jej sposób na podładowanie baterii lub wyciszenie się, dlatego bardzo często podczas wykonywania jakiejś czynności włączała piosenki ulubionych wykonawców. Muzyka potrafiła być dla Miry również ukojeniem w chwilach smutku i lekarstwem kiedy nie mogła zasnąć. Jednakże z czasem samo słuchanie muzyki zaczęło Mirze zwyczajnie nie wystarczać. Zapragnęła bardziej zżyć się z tym tematem. Próbowała zaczynać od śpiewu. uczęszczała na chór i naprawdę sprawiało jej to radość, lecz niestety i ku jej głębokiemu rozczarowaniu, los nie obdarzył Miry głosem zdatnym do słuchania przez publikę. Co prawda słyszała że tragedii to nie ma ale na karierę wokalistki to niech raczej nie liczy. Mira próbowała dalej, rzuciła śpiewanie i przerzuciła się na grę na instrumentach. W jej rekach przewinęła się ich cała masa od gitary, przez perkusję, bębny, flet czy keyboard lecz i tym razem Mira nie trafiła ze swoim wyborem. Gra szybko przestała ją cieszyć i rzuciła to. Prawdziwa satysfakcję Mira odnalazła dopiero w komponowaniu i pisaniu tekstów piosenek. Początkowo były to tylko krótkie notatki które pisała z nudów na lekcji i dla zabawy sklejała te pomniejsze w spójna całość. Tak spodobało jej się to zajęcie ze coraz częściej zamiast słuchać, pisała i łączyła ze sobą linijki. Pisała głównie o swoich odczuciach, o tym co jest jej bliskie lub dalekie i jak - jej zdaniem wyglądałby świat idealny, w którym byłaby absolutnie szczęśliwa. Z czasem, doszło do tego układanie - początkowo w głowie prostych melodyjek, następnie przekładała to na instrumenty. Koniec końców komponowanie stało się dla Miry autentycznym hobby w którym czuje się szczęśliwa, lecz wszystkie jej prace lądują na dnie szuflady i uparcie pilnuje by nike ich nie czytał. 'Języki obce' Przeprowadzając się do Francji, Mira chcąc nie chcąc (a wtedy zdecydowanie bardziej nie chcąc) musiała nauczyć się nowego języka i alfabetu. Początkowo była do tego nastawiona jak do czegoś, co musi zrobić bo jej fochy i tak nic nie dadzą lecz w miarę nauki zaczęła odkrywać że obcy język jest dla niej całkiem przyjemny w nauce. Co prawda do dzisiaj ma pewne braki i kiedy nie zna konkretnego słowa używa nazwy ze swojego ojczystego języka, lecz stara się je nadrabiać. Mira ostatnimi czasy w wolnych chwilach zaczęła uczyć się także języka angielskiego. 'Florystyka' Mira od towarzystwa ludzi woli towarzystwo roślin. 'Herbaty i kulinaria' Wiele osób dziwi fakt ze Mira interesuje się napojem a konkretniej - herbatą. Począwszy od upraw, przez zbiory, najlepsze na to terminy kończąc na gatunkach - tak, Mira jest absolutną pasjonatką herbaty. Kiedy tylko otrzyma kieszonkowe, znaczną część wydaje właśnie na herbatę lub rożne gadżety powiązane z nią przykładowo kolczyki w kształcie filiżanek czy breloczek do kluczy a nawet na samą herbatę. W jej pokoju aż roi się od książek związanych z tematyką i historia tego naparu, na półkach walają się pudełka po herbatach wszelkiej maści a kluczowe miejsce w pomieszczeniu zajmuje stolik na którym ma umieszczona swoją jedyną, ukochana porcelanową filiżankę. Traktuje ją niczym swój największy skarb nikomu, nawet Eun-Yeong. 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Mira to prawdziwy typ chomika i smakoszka różnych gadżetów związanych z ulubionymi bohaterami z różnych serialów czy gier. Od lat zbiera także przeróżne pomniejsze przedmioty takie jak pocztówki, kredki, figurki kolekcjonerskie czy porcelanowe figurki słoników, koniecznie z trąbami uniesionymi do góry. Zdolności 'Moce' Jako Karma, dziewczyna miała możliwość wpływania na wzrost roślin, komunikowania się z nimi oraz więzienia ludzi w klatkach wykonanych z pnączy. Z roślin mogła również podnosić przedmioty, przestawiać je a nawet podnosić do góry żywe osoby i rzucać nimi jak pluszakami. 'Broń' Bronią Karmy była obwiązana wokół jej lewego ramienia, zmieniona pod wpływem bransoletka wykonana z pnączy która w razie potrzeby przybierała postać długiego kija zakończonego ostrymi kolcami oraz pomarańczowym kwiatem szafranu. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona 'Narodziny i dzieciństwo' 'Wczesne dorastanie' 'Przeprowadzka' Mira o przeprowadzce do Paryża dowiedziała się niecały rok przed planowanym zajściem. Z pewbością tak długi okres czasu sprawił że dziewczyna miała czas nie tylko na naukę nowego języka ale i etapowe pożegnanie się z ojczyzną, starą szkołą i znajonymi. Początkowe dni w Paryżu nie były dla Miry łatwe. Znalazła się bowiem grupka osób które zwyczajnie wyśmiewały się z niej. Mira co prawda początkowo starała się ich ignorować, ale powoli coś w niej pękało. Rodzice nie chcieli zbytnio jej słuchać kiedy pytała o radę, a do nauczycieli bała się zbliżyć, nikomu w nie ufała na tyle mocno by opowiedzieć o swojej sytuacji. Szczęśliwie brak odzywek ze strony Miry sprawił że po około dwóch tygodniach złośliwi uczniowie dali jej spokój. 'Obecnie' 'Historia Karmy' Początkowy stres jaki towarzyszył dziewczynie po przybyciu do Paryża w połączeniu z docinkami ze strony niektórych niezbyt , miłych kolegów sprawiły że Mira chodziła przez pewien czas jeszcze bardziej zamknięta w sobie. Czarę goryczy przelał incydent mający miejsce w szkole: Mira planowała wziąć udział w organizowanym konkursie przyrodniczym którego punktem obowiązkowym były samodzielnie wyhodowane rośliny. Jako że nastolatka interesuje się florystyka i jeszcze przed przeprowadzką bardzo lubiła dbać o kwiaty, stwierdziła ze nie powinno być z tym problemu. Kiedy w dzień konkursu Mira przyniosła do szkoły swoja dumę - malutki krzaczek róży aż promieniała z zachwytu słysząc wiele komplementów pod adresem roślinki. Nastolatka zostawiła na chwilę roślinkę bez opieki, a kiedy wróciła z przerażeniem odkryła że roślinka była połamana w wielu miejscach - miała oderwane listki a doniczka była czymś zapaskudzona. Mira wzięła donicę i natychmiast udała się do wychowawczyni klasy, w międzyczasie katem oka zauważyła dwie znane z widzenia dziewczyny, obie śmiały się pod nosem na widok Miry ze zniszczoną roślinką i właśnie wtedy czarnowłosa poczuła że one maczały w tym palce. Niestety, wychowawczyni niewiele mogła zrobić ponieważ domysły Miry to było za mało by komukolwiek udowodnić wine. Nastolatka próbowała jeszcze trzymać się przy swoim stanowisku, lecz kiedy dotarły do niej odgłosy rozpoczęcia oficjalnej części konkursu nie wytrzymała. Pod powiekami poczuła znajome łaskotanie, pociągnęła nosem a z jej oczu raz po raz zaczęły płynąć łzy. Coś, na co przygotowała się z takim zaangażowaniem i pokładała w tym nadzieje odeszło w sina dal z powodu dwóch zazdrosnych, obcych dziewuch. Mira w przypływie gniewu rzuciła donicą o podłogę tak, ze naczynie rozpadło się na kilkadziesiąt średniej wielkości kawałeczków tuż u stóp zszokowanej wychowawczyni. Mira przeraziła się tym co zrobiła, podniosła jedynie kwiat który leżał w grudkach ziemi i odbiegła najszybciej jak potrafiła. Zamknęła się w jednej ze szkolnych toalet gdzie emocje już całkowicie wzięły nad nią górę. W duchu zapragnęła surowo ukarać dwie oszustki, a czując narastające w Mirze poczucie niesprawiedliwości żalu, Władca Ciem nie przeoczył taki silnych emocji i wysłał do dziewczyny Akumę. Walka z Karmą nie była - o dziwo- dla Biedronki i Czarnego kota dużym wyzwaniem. Głównie dlatego że dziewczyna, nadal pogrążona w silnych emocjach, bardziej skupiała się na tym by utrzymać złapane osoby w roślinnych pułapkach, niźli na walce z paryskimi superbohaterami. Brak koncentracji był zdecydowanie kluczowy w porażce Karmy. Zanim nastolatka zorientowała się w sytuacji, Czarny kot unieruchomił ja przy pomocy Kociego kija, a dzięki Kotaklizmowi zniszczył jej broń - różdżkę oplecioną pnączami, która po użyciu Niezwykłej Biedronki okazała się być złamaną roślinką Miry. Po całym zajściu Mira zaczęła bardziej doceniać pracę Biedronki i Czarnego kota, chociaż nadal nie dążyła ich szczególną sympatią. Nastolatka nie przeprosiła także za swoje zachowanie i pozbawienie wielu ludzi wolności, lecz przyjęła do wiadomości to że nie może wystąpić w konkursie. Na odchodne otarła łzę z policzka i wraz ze swoją roślinką udała się ku zdumieniu superbohaterów w kierunku swojego obecnego domu. Do dzisiaj tkwią w niej negatywne emocje, ponieważ dziewczynie nie tak łatwo zapomnieć o bolących wydarzeniach. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko Miry oznacza "szef/władca wioski" w j. Marathi. *Imię Miry w postaci super złoczyńcy wywodzi się od słowa "Kharma" które w j.japońskim oznacza "Los" lub "Przeznaczenie', z kolei w wierzeniach buddystów Karma to wola boska. *Zostało także nadane Mirze, na cześć jednej z najbardziej lubianych przeze mnie bohaterek gry "League of Legends" *Jej umiejętności w postaci super-złoczyńcy zostały zainspirowane zdolnościami Poison Ivy z komiksów o Batmanie, są także nawiązaniem do jednego z jej hobby jakim jest florystyka oraz do tego że na co dzień Mira autentycznie mówi do swoich kwiatów. *Ma nietolerancję laktozy, lecz obecnie jest ona o wiele słabsza niż za czasów kiedy była dzieckiem. *Boi się koni oraz pszczół. *Ulubionym owocem dziewczyny jest owoc mango. *Wproat nie znosi gumy do zucia, zwłaszcza tej miętowej. *Do dzisiaj ma ogromne problemy z matematyką, nie potrafi nawet z głowy przytoczyć tabliczki mnożenia. *Ulubione kolory Miry to pomarańcz, bordo oraz khaki. *Swoje włosy ścięła dopiero po przybyciu do Paryż,a wcześniej były one bardzo długie i sięgały jej aż do końca bioder. *Jest dyslektykiem. *Uwielbia motyw nocnego nieba i spacery późnym wieczorem. *Jej ulubioną porą roku jest Wiosna. *Imię jej mamy w sanskrycie oznacza "pełnia księżyca" zaś imię ojca "otwarta przestrzeń, niebo". *W mojej wizji głos Miry powinien być głęboki, mocny i jak na kobietę dość niski dlatego w polskiej wersji językowej Mirę mogłaby dubbingować Brygida Turowska. W angielskiej wersji językowej, Mira mogłaby mówić głosem Anjali Bhimani która podkłada głos Symmetrze w angielskiej wersji językowej gry "Overwatch". Galeria Mira - pierwszy rysunek by Rochi.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci. Mira do tabelki by Rochi.jpg Mira strój codzienny by Rochi.jpg|Strój codzienny Geneza powstania Pozwoliłam sobie dodać tutaj takową sekcję, by bardziej swoimi słowami (mniej "encyklopedycznie") rozpisać się o tym jak powstawała Mira i co zmotywowało mnie do stworzenia tutaj OC proszę bez fal pomyj od razu. . Pierwsza sprawa - kraj pochodzenia. Nie wiem czy masz coś podobnego do mnie - to znaczy uczucie że urodziłeś lub urodziłaś się w miejscu na ziemi z którym nic Ciebie nie łączy, po prostu tak już jest. Od dziecka masz jakieś poczucie że odstajesz od reszty i robisz za "dziwadło" w grupie - cóż, ja właśnie tak mam. Odkąd pamiętam próbuję usilnie szukać swojego miejsca na ziemi obcując trochę z innymi kulturami czy to poprzez popkulturę z danego regionu, muzykę a czasem zwyczajnie przez czytanie artykułów w internetach. W ten oto "sposób" przez kilka lat "zwiedziłam" sporą (o ile nie cały} część naszego globu i...cóż, nadal szukam. Wybrałam Indie jako miejsce pochodzenia mojej jedynej tutaj postaci a więc zarazem "twarzy" mej twórczości na tym Fandomie, ponieważ jednym z moich największych marzeń jest podróż po całej kuli ziemskiej (no może darowałabym sobie Koreę Północną) z absolutnym wyszczególnieniem Azji. Świat jest zbyt zróżnicowany by długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu ale to właśnie Indie są taką moją "perłą w koronie" wycieczki kiedy dotarłabym do Azji. Nie tworzę OC po raz pierwszy. Zajmuje się tym już dobre trzy lata i jest to jedna z niewielu czynności które autentycznie przynoszą mi szczęście, satysfakcję i samospełnienie i za bardzo to kocham by przestać na dobre. Oczywiście, wciąż się uczę, czasem to co czytam co napisałam kilka lat temu wydaje mi się być tak durne że aż nie mogę uwierzyć że ja to napisałam. Do tworzenia w dużej mierze inspiruje mnie...wszystko? moją inspiracją może być zarówno kolor, potrawa jak i jakieś dzieło popkultury. Wiele moich OC to "owoce" mej przygody z danym regionem na świecie i rzeczami temu podobnymi. Przy wybieraniu imienia dla postaci lub nazwiska kieruje się zazwyczaj dwiema rzeczami - pierwsza jest rzecz jasna znaczenie imienia i to by pasowało do miejsca z którego pochodzi dana OC chociaż i od tego zdarzają się wyjątki ale potrafię je 9chyba) dobrze wytłumaczyć). Drugą kwestią jaka kieruję się przy wyborze imienia dla OC jest to by było ono dla mnie hmmm....jakby to określić...przyjemne w brzmieniu? w każdym razie mam jakąś dziwna słabość do długich i obcobrzmiących imion, pewnie dlatego wiele moich OC takowe posiada. Dzięki Fandomowi zaczęłam bardziej krytycznie patrzeć na swoją twórczość ponieważ to właśnie tutaj {to w sumie trochę smutne} spotkałam się z "klapsem w policzek", były wylewane na mnie wiadra pomyj ale myślę że sprawiło to iż stałam się silniejsza i bardziej świadoma tego że coś jest dobrze, ale może być jeszcze lepsze. Jeśli chciałbyś lub chciałabyś by Mira miała jakąś relację z Twoją OC lub wystąpiła w Twoim Fanfiction, to nie widzę przeszkód. Prosiłabym tylko o link do postaci/opowiadania ponieważ chętnie je przeczytam :'D - Rochi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie